


Blush of Lavender, Hint of Gold

by AvaCelt



Series: 2020 Bollywood Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Political Alliances, Political thriller masquerading as a romcom, one-sided past Patolli/Licht, past Licht/Tetia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: In a warmer world, Patolli is the only constant. // Alternatively, when the Golden Dawn realize that their captain has feelings for a visiting elf dignitary, they collectively proceed to lose their minds. Shenanigans ensue! [Elves Live AU, Golden Dawn family!fic, political thriller masquerading as romantic comedy, eventual WilliPato]
Relationships: Elf Fana/OFC, Licht/Tetia (Black Clover), Patri/William Vangeance
Series: 2020 Bollywood Prompt Fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969198
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing about gay people, especially about gay elfman and bootleg Griffith :)

William never forgot the snow and how it froze his bones before it even touched his skin. Nowadays, he could barely remember why he'd been beaten so badly that night, or why his stepmother deemed it necessary to let him freeze in the middle of a snowstorm, but William never forgot how cold it was.

Twenty years was a long time, but he still remembered a bloody face and numb hands. The snow had fallen listlessly down on his prone body, and night had just begun to fall. The temperature had steadily dropped until he could barely breathe. William had craved death in those moments.

Sometimes, in his dreams, he still craved it. It wasn't as much of a hope as it was an intrusive thought, but it was one that he actively worked to combat. Maybe in a colder world, he'd have frozen to death by now, but in this world, in this life, all the pain had been worth it. William remembered like it was yesterday. The snow had fallen on his small, six-year old self as he lay numb and cold in the middle of an empty field. He remembered the fading light, and he remembered wanting to go to sleep forever.

He remembered being slapped awake by a glowering little elf.

“Captain Vangeance? Are you alright?”

William blinked, snapping out of his reverie. In front was Klaus Lunettes, and hovering behind the bespectacled man were his charges. William's lips stretched into an indulgent smile almost on command, and he nodded sagely at his subordinates.

“Nothing to be concerned about,” he answered smoothly. “I was just remembering something... nice.”

Klaus blushed hard with embarrassment. “My apologies, Captain. I shouldn't have intruded.”

“It's quite alright.” William looked at the two Magic Knights behind Klaus. “And how are you all enjoying the evening?”

“It's nice, Captain,” Mimosa said with a bright smile.

“The elves will be arriving shortly,” Yuno cut to the chase, as efficient as always. “Their wagons just entered the castle grounds, so they'll be brought up once they've deposited their belongings in the guest chambers.”

William swallowed the anticipation in his throat and nodded once again. “Excellent. Be sure to treat them well. I-”

“William?” Called a familiar voice. “Is that you? Why are you wearing that tacky mask?”

William's façade crumbled and he swiveled around to see where the voice was coming from.

At the entrance of the King's dining hall stood an elf dressed in muddy boots, a dusty cape, and a leather utility belt that held a grimoire, a dagger, and a shortsword. His long blond hair was pulled into a low ponytail, while a single braid ran from just above his left ear to the ponytail clasped behind his neck. Long, stray bangs hung wildly over one eye, and he was soaking wet from the rain. He had yet to wipe the sweat from his brow, much less the dirt from his shoes. Assorted members of the Golden Dawn, a handful of Silver Eagles, and Leopold Vermillion had all turned to the newcomer almost instantly, and now watched closely as he dripped rainwater onto the King's carpet.

“Patolli?” William squawked.

“Who else?” The elf named Patolli snapped irately. “This place is unnecessarily huge. We lost one of Vetto's squirrels in the lobby. Rhya said the child scurried up one of the curtains, but Tetia swears she saw it run up the stairs. Either way, Vetto is stressed, so come help us find it.”

“I'm not sure who you think you're speaking to, Elf!” William flinched as Alecdora's thunderous voice reverberated throughout the dining hall. He pushed through the gaping crowd with a scowl. “ It behoove you to reme-”

“-the child may have climbed into one of the ceiling fixtures,” William interrupted hastily, rushing towards the elf. “Let us find them immediately.”

William didn't bother to turn around to see the reactions, knowing full well that his exit would only produce more questions in the end, but William found that he cared very little for the consequences of his actions.

Patolli's liquid gold eyes were as soulful as they'd been in their childhood.

And so he grabbed the elf's hand and pulled him away.

* * *

“Can we eat the cake now?” Yami Sukehiro drawled from his corner, eyes glistening with mischief as the rest of the Magic Knights stood slack-jawed at the hasty exit.

“Who,” Alecdora ground through his teeth, “was _that?”_

“That would be Patolli of the Elf Tribe,” Zora Ideale called from his own corner. “Surely, even you elite-types have heard of him?”

“ _That_ guy is the tribe leader's guard?” Solid Silva sneered.

“Since when is the captain of the Golden Dawn acquainted with an elf?” Sol Marron quipped from beside the pastry table.

“And he called the captain's mask _tacky!”_ Klaus added exasperatedly. “Unbelievable!”

“Will we have to host him too, Klaus?” Yuno asked with a hint of disappointment.

“Absolutely not,” Alecdora answered for him. “There's no way we're hosting _that.”_

“Try telling that to Scarface!” Yami cackled from his table.

“Shut up, Yami,” Nacht threatened pleasantly as his head emerged from the shadows and into the great dining hall. “Also, it seems our little squirrel friend has disappeared into the depths of the castle, so our Wizard King has requested _all_ Magic Knights in attendance report to the entrance lobby _immediately_ to assist with the search. That includes you, Yami.” The man melted back into the shadows as Yami groaned out loud.

And that's how it began.

* * *

“On the eve of the new year, representatives of the Elf Tribe living in the Forbidden Realm, along with their leader, arrive at the castle. It's an annual tradition,” Letoile Becquerel explained to the two Blue Roses and Black Bull accompanying her on their search for the squirrel.

“What's the saying, again?” Sol murmured out loud.

“Three nights in darkness, three nights in the light,” Zora filled in the for the younger woman.

“Yeah, that's the one!”

“The Elf Tribe sleeps underneath the Wizard King's roof for three nights, and in exchange, the Wizard King visits the Elf colony right before the mid-summer festival and spends three nights with them,” Letoile clarified for the Blue Roses.

“It's the tenth anniversary of the tradition,” Zora drawled, trailing behind the senior Blue Rose. “They're electing a new leader right before the festival.”

“Ten years...” Sol's face fell into a deep frown. “Nee-san said the state funeral would take place earlier this year since the elves are holding something on the anniversary.”

“A prayer,” Letoile clarified once again. “They're hosting a prayer for their souls. The Wizard King, along with half the captaincy, is attending, hence why the state funeral will take place earlier in the spring. The election will take place soon after the prayer, and in the summer, Wizard King Julius will be hosted by their new leader.”

“His sister's here today, aint she?” Zora called from the back. “Heard it's the first time she's been back inside the kingdom since the massacre.”

“It is,” Letoile replied without turning back.

“I can't wait to meet her,” Sol gushed. “I wonder if she's as pretty as everyone says she is.”

“She is,” Letoile added. “And when you meet her, you'll treat her with the utmost respect, as befitting a princess.”

“Even though she aint nothin' but an Elf Tribe civilian now,” Zora chuckled from the back of the group.

At the front, Letoile bristled at the jibe, and somewhere deep inside the castle, Vetto's squirrel scurried along.

* * *

“You look well,” William said awkwardly as they swept the castle balconies.

“I haven't bathed in three days,” Patolli deadpanned. “Being nice doesn't erase the facts, _William.”_ He gently bonked William's helmet before pulling ahead in front of him. “But I'm fine. It's been a while, hasn't it?”

Ten years, William wanted to say. “It has,” he managed instead.

“You've been looking after yourself?”

“I have. My subordinates are good people; it's an honor serving as their captain.”

“Seems like you've made your share of friends too.”

“I have. How is your mother? And Ratri?”

“Ratri's on a learning excursion in Heart right now, and Mother's joined him to keep him company.”

“And you?” William asked softly. “How have you been?”

“I'm here, aren't I?” Patolli replied smoothly.

William hid the pained smile beneath the gold and feathers of his helmet. “You are. It's... it's good to see you again, my friend.”

“Likewise,” Patolli answered without turning to William, keeping his stride ahead of William, away from William, always looking forward and never back.

They didn't exchange another word until they were back in the main entrance hall.

* * *

It took the better part of the evening, but eventually the little squirrel was finally found napping on a bed of rice with an apple core in its arms. Its rescuers were none other than Puli Angel, Nebra Silva, and a newbie from the Crimson Lions. They carefully pried the apple core from its arms, then wrapped the creature in Puli's cape before carrying it back to the harried elves and Wizard King still in the entrance hall. They delivered the creature right into Vetto's arms, who tearfully thanked them before tucking the napping critter into his breast pocket.

William watched quietly, taking in the human woman who hovered in the back of the group, quiet as a mouse.

Tetia of the Elf Tribe had yet to say a word since she'd walked into the palace.

* * *

“Is it me, or does the Captain look... sad?” Mimosa asked worriedly the following morning.

Several members of the Golden Dawn were gathered around an assortment of breakfast items and coffee at one end of the Golden Dawn's dining table, but their attention was focused on the man at the other end of the long table. William Vangeance sat alone, as usual.

To David Swallow, it seemed like business as usual. “He looks fine to me, unless paperwork at breakfast suddenly means he's down in the dumps.”

“He may be tired,” Letoile observed clinically. “He did arrive quite late last night.”

“He should have returned with us,” Alecdora interrupted, slipping quietly between Klaus and David while Mimosa jumped.

Klaus patted the young girl's shoulder before turning to the scowling older man. “He said he had to meet with the King Julius, and for us to go ahead. That's as good as an order,” Klaus countered with a grimace.

“Oh please,” Alecdora sneered. “He was meeting with that elf. I tried to join them during the search, but they'd already paired off and disappeared before I got there. Sneaking off with someo-”

“-might I remind you, Alecdora, that, that elf is the equivalent of a Magic Knight captain,” Letoile interjected smoothly. “If anything, it makes sense why they paired off together. It also seemed like they'd become acquainted prior to last night.”

“But last night was the first night the Golden Dawn was tasked with hosting the elves,” David countered. “How could they have known each other before tonight? Far as I know, the elves don't interact with too manyhumans, unless they're from the border towns in the Forbidden Realm.”

“Maybe they knew each other before,” Mimosa tried.

“Before what?” Klaus inquired.

Mimosa bit her lip and peered at the man diligently going through the stack of paper work next to his plate of muffins. She frowned, unable to quell her distress. “Before us.”

* * *

William split his focus between the papers in front of him and the hurt lingering in his chest.

His hand signed off on process improvements and training improvisations, while his mind replayed that fateful night in the snow. He thought about the numbness and wondered if he could replicate the feeling, if only it could help stave off the loneliness and longing. Perhaps a training session with the Black Bulls? Yami was always better than him in hand-to-hand combat, so maybe he could book a training with his squad. Some bruises and a bloody lip would certainly help to ease the burning in his chest. Others would find it crass, but a sound thrashing always kept William's head empty of thoughts and feelings. Physical pain was his first friend, after all.

He wanted to forget, much like Patolli had.

William put his pen down and reached for his coffee. When his lips touched the cold porcelain of the cup, his mind traveled back to a glowering little elf who'd once knocked a loose tooth out of his mouth with a single slap.

“ _Wake up! You can't sleep outside, it's snowing! Are you dimwitted? Get up!! What? You can't? Ugh, fine! Get on my back. Mother is going to be SO disappointed I'm late, and it's all because of you! You better not die, human! Wait... you're really light. Hmm, guess you humans don't like to eat. Well, my mother makes the BEST soup, so you better eat some. Ugh, I can't believe I'm carrying a human home. I have to take a bath as soon as I get back! Gods know what kind of fleas you're carrying... hey! Don't fall asleep on me! If I have to carry you on my back all the way back home, then you have to stay awake! Ungrateful weirdo!”_

The memory left a blush on his face. William remembered being awake for the entire trip. He remembered waking up to a glowering red face after having a broken tooth slapped right out of his mouth. He'd thought he'd gone straight to Hell, but he'd also known even then that little elves didn't slap you awake, not even in Hell. William had been confused, but he'd woken up. He'd woken up, and he'd stayed awake.

And now, twenty years after having saved his own life, that angry little elf had grown into a man of his people, and a savior of so much more. The blush receded, and William once again counted how many years it had been since he'd last seen Patolli of the Elf Tribe.

He counted ten, agonizing years and almost dropped his cup.

William blinked, put down the coffee, and turned back to the papers neatly piled in front of him. He picked up his pen and began to furiously scribble his name down on signature lines without reading the words. He tried not to think about that walk through the forest near the Vangeance estate. He didn't want to remember the comfort of a small hut that housed a mother elf and her two little elf sons. He tried not to think about his own mother beating him bloody and leaving him to freeze to death in the middle of a snowstorm. He tried not to think about the five year old elf who'd saved his life that night twenty years ago. He didn't want to remember how he felt in those moments when Patolli tied him to his back with a piece of rope, and then trudged through snow, ice, and dead undergrowth to bring him to a safe place.

William didn't want to remember how quickly he'd fallen in love.

“Captain?”

William blinked and stopped moving his pen. Raising his head, he saw Mimosa Vermillion and a handful of Golden Dawn members standing patiently behind her.

“Yes?”

“Your pen, Captain,” Mimosa pointed hesitantly, “it's broken.”

William looked down and saw that he'd crushed the pen somewhere along the way, and that both his fingers and papers were now stained with ink.

* * *

Langris noticed last. The Golden Dawn and Crimson Lions were tasked with entertaining the Elf Tribe representatives on their second night at the Wizard King's palace. Langris was in charge of the evening meal, and being the well-bred heir that he was, he'd hired an army of both foreign and domestic cooks to prepare various foods and desserts for the dignitaries.

He was instructing a Spade patissier to set up her station when he noticed his captain approach the elf leader's bodyguard, and then turn back immediately, red cape fluttering behind him as he quickly maneuvered away from the elf who was in deep conversation with the Marx Francois. Langris almost almost dropped his clipboard and pen, because never in his _life_ had he seen his captain act so unseemly in public before. He quickly waved off the Spade patissier and strode towards his captain before someone grabbed his sleeve.

“Leave him, Vice Captain,” Klaus Lunettes said with a hushed tone.

Langris jerked his arm out of his hand and glared at the blue-haired mage. “What's the meaning of this.”

“We're already tracking the Captain's movements,” the peasant boy, Yuno, answered for the bespectacled man. “We have a formal meeting tomorrow to discuss our observations. Please don't get in the way.”

Langris opened his mouth to yell at the insolent brat, but found himself surrounded by David, Letoile, Mimosa, and Alecdora as they materialized out of thin air. After several seconds of quiet seething, he spoke at last. “What is the _meaning_ of this?”

“That elf has done something to our captain,” Alecdora said darkly. “We are tracking Captain Vangeance's movements tonight to get to the bottom of this mystery. After the fiasco last night and his accident this morning, we're all _deeply_ concerned the elf has done something to him.”

Langris twitched. “You mean him _breaking his pen?_ You call that a crisis, Sandler? You fool!”

“You weren't at the dinner last night, Vice Captain,” Klaus interrupted hastily. “There's definitely something going on between the two.”

“We just want to help,” Mimosa Vermillion pleaded, seemingly the most distressed of the group. “He seems so sad...”

Langris bit his tongue to prevent himself from snapping at the young girl. “You have got to be kidding me. Just _ask_ him!”

“Like _you_ were about to, Vice Captain?” Yuno sassed almost instantly.

“Why, you little-”

“ _Enough,”_ Alecdora hissed dangerously as several people gave them queer looks before turning back to their conversations. “Get back to work, and we'll discuss this tomorrow,” he groused. “For now, just follow the captain's movements.”

Langris fumed but didn't disagree. As much as he _wanted_ to pull the captain aside and ask him why he was childishly both approaching and _avoiding_ the elf they were supposed to be hosting tonight, he knew that charging at the captain of the Golden Dawn would only make him retreat into his own head, and _no one_ knew how to get into William Vangeance's head. Langris had tried, but failed miserably over the years.

And so he nodded, albeit begrudgingly, and decided to keep his eyes open and ears perked for even the _slightest_ hint of danger.

* * *

“You know, your friends are worried about you,” said a faraway voice.

William lifted his head to see Tetia of the Elf Tribe smile pleasantly at him. Her braided bun, the crow's feet around her eyes, and the withered callouses of her fingers added to her general luminescence.

He swallowed the pain in his throat and returned her smile. “Is that so?”

She nodded and took up the empty space next to him. “They're concerned about your relationship with Patolli, it seems. I think you've tried to approach him six times tonight, and haven't made contact once.”

William chuckled and tried not to drop his goblet of wine. “I have been a little anxious, yes,” he said carefully.

“You're his childhood friend, aren't you? Ratri told me about you. He said that you two were joined at the hip until you received your grimoires.”

He wondered what else Ratri told the woman. “I suppose so. He was my friend growing up. I joined the Magic Knights shortly after receiving my grimoire, and he...”

“Joined Ronne's Guard,” she nodded, seemingly approving of his answer. “He's rather shy when it comes to you, so Ratri's the one who fills us in whenever he's off brooding. He told us you've been around since he was a baby. Is that true?”

William's lips stretched into a fond smile. “I was six and Patolli was five when we became friends. Ratri was still a baby at the time.”

“And have you told your friends about your friendship?” The woman asked nonchalantly.

William inwardly flinched. “No, I haven't. It hasn't really come up as a topic of conversation.”

“Maybe you can tell them now,” Tetia suggested. “As much as I'm enjoying their little antics following you around the ballroom, I kind of feel bad. We have Ratri filling in all of the details for us, so in a way, we've all been expecting to meet you eventually, but it doesn't seem to be the same for your friends. Are you perhaps ashamed?”

William straightened his spine and let the fond smile recede and let the plastic one take its place. “Patolli and I haven't spoken in ten years. It has little to do with shame,” he noted calmly, clenching a single fist beneath the folds of his red cape. “My soldiers are simply curious. I'll explain the situation to them once Patolli and I have spoken.”

“Didn't get much talking in while searching for Vetto's squirrel, did you?” Tetia teased, easing the conversation back into familiar territory.

“No, we didn't,” he replied truthfully before taking a long drink of his wine.

They lapsed into silence that lasted long enough for William to finish his wine.

“They seem to care about you a lot, and probably want to know all about the secret adventures you had with Patolli,” Tetia said wistfully. “The best of friends are the nosy type, after all.”

William's eyes found themselves on the elf who'd finished his rounds engaging in conversation with most of Clover's political elite, and was now nibbling on an appetizer. Patolli's hair was loosely tied back from his face with a hair clip. Rivers of soft, white blonde hair cascaded past his chest and shoulders. William wondered if the emerald earrings on his exposed ears were the same earrings he'd received from his mother on the day of his grimoire ceremony. William wanted to strike up a conversation and ask. William wanted to know if he still had William's gift from ten years ago.

William wanted to know if Patolli still remembered.

He swallowed his pride and straightened his cape.

“He'll need some air soon, so maybe go speak to him then,” the woman interrupted his train of through. “Afterwards, you can explain to your friends why you've been so antsy all night. Maybe you can fill me in too. I'm definitely the nosy type.”

William gave the older woman a halfhearted smile. “Thank you, Lady Tetia.”

“It's just Tetia now,” she corrected almost immediately. “Just Tetia.”

* * *

“There you are,” Patolli drawled, stray flurries aimlessly melding into his hair, his cape, the bridge of his perfect nose. Patolli had slipped out into the empty courtyard, and William had followed almost instantly. “I was wondering when we'd get to talk again.”

William willed his heart to cease screaming. “I'm here now.”

“Take off that mask, at least.” Patolli chuckled dryly.

But William found that he didn't quite like that chuckle, didn't like the fact that Tetia of the Elf Tribe had cornered him, and that he'd been shadowed by his own subordinates without realizing it. Something bubbled inside his core, and he found that he didn't like it _at all._ “... No, I don't think I will.”

Patolli's grin widened, but not in the way it should have. “Suit yourself.”

William didn't respond, simply found himself facing the elf who'd haunted his dreams over the years.

“Ask then,” Patolli urged. “It's what you've wanted to do since last night, isn't it? So go ahead – ask all your burning little questions, William.”

“How are you?”

“I'm doing well.”

“And?”

“And?”

William bit back the irritation in his throat. “If you're not willing to try, then why did you want me to ask?”

“Because you want answers, so I'm giving you answers.”

“You're not giving me _anything.”_ William replied hotly, the wine and despair mixing together all too quickly.

“I'm giving you what I want to give you!” Patolli snapped. “What, are you mad I'm not offering more? What more could you _possibly_ want to know? Oh – maybe you were wondering what I did to get here? Well, I'll tell you. I worked hard, William. I worked hard, and I _kept_ working until Ronne finally made me the head of his Guard. I learned how to use my magic for something more than just a light show. I protect my leader, William. I will do _anything_ for him, and for my tribe. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Somehow, William found that instead of rage, he was burdened by something much worse. “I just wanted to know why you never wrote back,” he gritted through his teeth.

Patolli rolled his eyes. “Oh, please.”

“It's true!” William snapped back. “It's been ten years; everything I've learned about you since then, I've had to learn from other people. You could have at least sent word that you were OK, but you never did. The last time we spoke, I was sixteen, and it was _your_ grimoire ceremony.”

“People grow up, William,” Patolli countered testily, getting redder. “I grew up, and had better things to do.”

“You had better things to do than write to your friend once in a while?” William accused. “ _You_ saved _my_ life. You owe it to me to at least _tell_ me that you're still alive!”

“Oh, so now it's _my_ fault you can't handle a little separation? We're not married, William! We grew up, and then _you_ joined the Magic Knights. My world ended, so then I decided to train for Ronne's Guard! I did what I had to!”

“Friendships don't just wither away unless you let them,” William found himself pleading. “What did I do? Just tell me what I did, and I'll let it go.”

“Not everything is about you! We're here now, and we're both thriving. This _can_ be a simple visit, William. It doesn't have to be whatever you're trying to make it.”

“ _I'm_ making a fuss?” William groused. “You're the one pretending like nothing's happened! You just... You show up and then you call my name in public with no reservations, even though we haven't spoken in _ten years._ What am I supposed to make of that?”

“What, you _want_ to be treated differently? I thought your noble blood didn't define you, or have the years turned you as well?”

“You know that's not what I meant,” William gritted through clenched teeth. “Just tell me – tell me why you never reached out to me.”

“You know what? I'm tired. I'm going to go back inside, eat my food, and then escort my leader back to his chambers before retiring for the night. Good night, William.”

Patolli tried to leave but William found his legs moving before his brain did. He stepped into Patolli's path, stopping him in his tracks. “Not before you tell me the truth.”

Patolli glared, nostrils fuming, and it was the same rage William remembered from their childhood, when Patolli used to kick, scream, and threaten his way through every conflict, as if there were a feral beast living beneath his breast. “The truth? Are you sure your _pretty little face_ can handle it?”

“Try me,” William deadpanned. Patolli barked out a laugh that made William's blood run cold.

“You're a human being, William – maybe that'll help you figure it out.”

“I'm your _friend,_ Patolli.”

“Well, _my friend,”_ Patolli parroted viciously, “you meant nothing compared to my grief. You never have, and you never will. Think about _that_ when you wonder why I never answered your letters.”

William stilled. “So you did receive them... You just never chose to answer them.”

“The love of my life and the leader of my tribe was murdered by _your_ kind,” Patolli sneered. “Excuse me, if I was too caught up in my own feelings to consider yours.” With that, Patolli shoved past him and went back inside.

Neither he nor Patolli noticed the members of the Golden Dawn who'd eavesdropped on the entire conversation, nor did they notice the woman with the braided bun who'd done much of the same.

* * *

Later that night, members of the Golden Dawn who'd become invested in the mystery found themselves gathered in the marble walkway bordering the courtyard of the Golden Dawn headquarters. The snow was coming down heavily now, so they had their hoods up and their hands beneath the folds of their winter capes.

Only their captain and vice captain remained at the palace to close out the night with the Crimson Lion's top brass. The rest took their leave as soon as the desserts had been cleared away.

“So _no one_ knew that Captain Vangeance and the elf were... having relations?” David said awkwardly, his mind still ringing with disbelief.

“They're not married,” Alecdora snapped. “You heard the elf. Whatever they had, it's in the past.”

“Captain Vangeance seems pretty hung up on it regardless.” Klaus sighed. “What are we going to do?”

“We _could_ just let it go,” Letoile muttered. “It seems whatever relationship they had in the past is no longer applicable. Ten years is a long time to maintain something that intimate.”

“I don't think there's any real relationship,” Yuno noted. “Not anymore, at least. They seemed to have a close friendship in the past, but I think that's a moot point now. Captain Vangeance may simply be hurting about how things ended, but I don't think that requires any assistance from us.”

“I'd beg to differ,” Mimosa disputed softly. “The elf, Patolli... He seemed to be hurting as well. They're hiding things from each other, and it's only hurting them. I think... I think we _should_ help, if only because they seem to care about each other so much, even if they are expressing it poorly.”

“Should we really be getting involved in the captain's personal affairs?” David countered. “He never talks about his family or friends, and he keeps an emotional distance from _all_ of us. We work hard, and he's an amazing leader, but we're not exactly the Black Bulls.”

“David's right,” Klaus agreed. “The captain won't speak unless necessary, and he hasn't admitted to us that he knows the elf personally, so any follow-ups are out of the question. No... we'll have to be careful about this.”

“Are you just going to ignore the fact that this is the captain's _personal_ affair, Klaus?” Letoile clipped. “This is goes above and beyond snooping. He may not take too kindly to us meddling. We already have our answer as to the nature of their past relationship, so now it's just a question of the captain reconciling his feelings privately. This whole thing might not even matter in six months.”

“I think that's where you're wrong,” Klaus argued. “I'm hesitant to put my fingers somewhere they're not wanted, but this... this is bigger than just a friendship gone sour. I think it'll still be here in six months-”

“-and if we don't do something about it, we may never have another chance to get the captain to open up to us,” Mimosa interrupted.

The group felt into a harsh silence. The wind had picked up, sending the snowflakes up and around them in a fury.

“I hate him,” Alecdora seethed at last. “... but I also want to know how someone like him can faze our illustrious captain. _No one_ should be able to confound William Vangeance, and especially not someone as crass as that elf.”

“You think _he's_ crass?” Yuno deadpanned.

“ _You brat-”_

“Enough!” Langris Vaude barked, coming up the rear.

The members turned swiftly to their Vice Captain who was brushing snow off his hood and cape. When he was close enough, he jerked off his hood and freed his sweaty brown hair.

“Vice Captain!” Mimosa gasped. “Why are you here?”

“I live here,” he snapped, and she shut her mouth. Yuno and Klaus glared at him, but he merely huffed and continued to brush the snow from his clothes. “And try to have your secret meeting in a _secret place_ next time. From afar, you look like you're planning a mutiny.”

“We were doing no such thing!” Klaus retorted.

“Could've fooled me,” Langris jeered, flashing a sharp smile. He looked around the grim faces and the deep frowns and scoffed. “Lighten up, you fools. If you're planning to stalk William Vangeance and uncover all of his secrets, you'll have to do better than _this.”_

“Is the Vice Captain interested in our shenanigans now too?” Yuno quipped.

“It's a lot more entertaining than watching my dear brother whore himself out at every function,” Langris shrugged. “But yes – I want in.”

“... OK?” David offered. “So now what?”

“Now we go on a fact-finding mission,” Langris stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You can't put together the full picture without all the necessary evidence. Thus far, you've only stalked the captain, but how many of you have put a tail on the elf? Have you spoken to the other elves? How about Captain Vangeance's friends?”

“Does he _have_ friends?” Letoile sighed.

“The captains of the Black Bulls and Crimson Lions,” Langris answered. “You want to get involved in the captain's personal business, _then get involved._ You can't keep playing in the shadows.”

“And what do you propose we do first?” Alecdora broke in with a nasty glare.

Langris smiled widely, as if he'd rehearsed the answer well in advance. “Why, invite the elves over for lunch tomorrow, of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Langris stirs the pot, Tetia catches two little spies, and Rhya makes several points.

Since the Golden Dawn was one of the primary hosts for the visit, the invitation was accepted almost immediately. Yuno was charged with giving the leader of the tribe and his bodyguards a tour of the Golden Dawn headquarters while lunch preparations were completed.

“And this is where we eat,” Yuno deadpanned.

“This is where they eat!” Fana gushed, marveling at the great table that ran from one end of the giant hall to the other.

“This is where you'll eat, Ronne,” Rhya drawled.

“I'm well aware,” the leader of the Elf Tribe chuckled. “It's beautiful, Yuno,” Ronne hummed, inspecting the table fashioned from William Vangeance's magic wood.

“Captain Vangeance prefers we eat together,” Yuno found himself adding with a hint of pride.

“We do the same,” Vetto nodded with a smile. “Food tastes best with your comrades.”

“Our Patolli here loves mealtimes the most,” Ronne added pleasantly. Patolli, who'd been silent for most of the tour, merely grimaced at the jibe. Yuno took a mental note of the blush that betrayed him.

“I love mealtime too,” Fana sighed wistfully. “Nothing better than a good meal, young Yuno. Good food, good friends, and beautiful women are the only things you can count on in this life.”

“Especially the women,” Rhya added.

Vetto jabbed both the elves with his elbows. “Not in front of the child!”

“He's a soldier though; does it count?” Fana wondered out loud, ignoring the jab.

“I apologize for my guards,” Ronne said hastily to their host, “they're like this when they're hungry.”

Yuno nodded knowingly, remembering a certain shrimp whose brain was ten times slower when he was hungry. An idea sparked in Yuno's head and he turned to the leader of the elves. “Would you like to see the pantry, Ronne-sama?”

“Yes!” Fana answered for him.

* * *

Clustered around the giant fireplace was Tetia, two of Rhya's apprentices, and Fana's wife. Letoile and a handful of the Golden Dawn watched as the hearth warmed their guests and brought pleasant smiles to all of their faces.

“Where is William?” Tetia asked after several minutes.

“The captain is in a meeting with Advisor Francois, My Lady,” Letoile replied smoothly. “He will join us as soon as it concludes.”

“Tetia, please, Letoile-san,” Tetia laughed softly. “I haven't been a lady in a looong time.”

“She hasn't,” Fana's wife agreed, flicking Tetia on the forehead.

“I'm a full-time mother and weaver now, Letoile-san,” Tetia sighed. “Two jobs, no man, and Fana-chan married an accountant, so I have to run all my numbers by this one _and_ keep her company so that she doesn't bore everyone to death.”

Fana's wife gasped with mock-shock before slapping her friend across the back. Tetia yelped before bursting with laughter. Fana's wife joined, and before long, even some of the Golden Dawn were chuckling along with the two women, while Rhya's apprentices gave them tired looks.

Letoile hid her smile and nodded indulgently. “And how are the twins?”

Tetia wiped the tear from the corner of her eye and gave Letoile a bright smile. “Good! They're with their Uncle Lufulu this week.”

Letoile nodded. “That's good to hear. It's good to see you-” Letoile swallowed the honorific in her throat, “-Tetia.”

“And you, Letoile-san,” Tetia smiled warmly. “You've grown up to become a wonderful person. I'm happy you're well.”

“Thank you. I'm happy to see you too.”

“Is anyone hungry?” Langris Vaude interrupted, strolling in from the courtyard, covered in snow. “Captain Vangeance and I just finished our meeting, and we're famished.”

“I could eat,” Fana's wife perked up.

“Let's,” Tetia agreed. Tetia turned to Letoile and smiled warmly. “After lunch, tell me all about the others, OK?” Tetia said softly.

Letoile nodded, her heart breaking.

* * *

“Don't let you emotions make you lose sight of your mission, Becquerel,” Langris Vaude tutted as they walked behind the chattering elves.

“I'm sorry, Vice Captain,” Letoile replied icily, “I'll be sure to be careful next time.”

“Won't be a next time if you can't keep your heart steady,” Langris shrugged. “Forget that you grew up with her, Letoile, because that woman doesn't exist anymore.”

“She's still My Lady,” Letoile found herself hissing.

“No, she's Tetia of the Elf Tribe now,” Langris corrected her. “Don't forget that her family made sure of that – and that she's paid a price.”

Letoile's heart broke all over again, but she didn't argue with the younger man. “Yes, Vice Captain.”

* * *

Lunch was a solid affair, with the captain, the leader of the elves, and his guards at the head of the table, while the vice captain, the rest of the elves, and assorted Golden Dawn members were seated down the middle and at the end.

It was only after the desserts had been brought out that Langris finally clinked his wine goblet with his fork to get everyone's attention.

“Thank you for joining us today,” he said with a sharp smile that only elicited dirty looks from one Alecdora Sandler. “I just want our esteemed guests to know that it's our pleasure to have you all here today.”

“Food's good!” Fana cheered from between Patolli and her wife. The rest of the table laughed while Fana's wife sighed and patted the woman on the shoulder.

“I'm glad to hear that, Fana-san,” Langris bowed lightly while some of the elves smiled fondly at the gesture. As soon as he was standing upright again, his expression became somber and he looked directly at his captain. “And because we're all here today, bound by good food and even better wine, Captain Vangeance and I would like to make an announcement.”

Langris waited until William Vangeance gave him one, single nod of assent.

Langris nodded back before continuing. “We want to announce that our brigade was chosen to assist Ronne-sama and his tribe with the preparations for the upcoming Prayer.” Langris turned his gaze to the leader of the elves, and rose his goblet. “Ronne-sama asked for us specifically, and we couldn't be more honored. In fact, our dear captain will be leaving us tomorrow morning to escort them home, and then we will leave in groups to join them until we're all reunited in the great forest. How's that for unity?”

“Great,” Rhya drawled.

Vetto jabbed Rhya in the side before clearing his throat. “What he _means_ to say is that we're happy to have you.”

“We are,” Ronne affirmed. “It's an auspicious moment. Our new leader will be elected soon, and we want the ones closest to our tribe to join us in the Prayer before the announcement is made.”

“And we're honored you've chosen us,” Captain Vangeance said finally. Langris took that as his final bow and sat back down with his wine.

He watched as the table erupted into passionate talk. His eyes honed in on Patolli, who was silently fuming with his cake fork held tightly in between his fingers.

“Isn't anyone curious why?” Rhya drawled, just loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

“Rhyaaaa,” Fana whined. “Can you not be a drama queen for five minutes?”

“I told you we should have brought his wife to keep him in line,” Vetto sighed.

“But the people wanna know, Fana.” Rhya pointed at Mimosa, who blushed furiously. “Orange-chan here is about to burst with anxiety, and I think Grim-san,” he gestured towards Alecdora who began to balk, “is ready to shout.”

“Please, explain to them why you chose us,” Langris requested smoothly, earning questioning looks from a majority of the Golden Dawn.

Rhya of the Elf Tribe finally landed his gaze on William Vangeance, who was silent and smiling with that same empty smile he gave everyone.

“William-chan here is very important,” Rhya stated.

“It's _William,_ Rhya, don't embarrass the captain!” Vetto hissed.

William merely smiled. “It's quite alright, Vetto-san.”

“Please excuse Rhya's theatrics,” Tetia interjected lightly, “he's simply trying to get a rise out of dear Patolli.”

“It's definitely working,” Fana tutted.

Langris took the moment to look back at Patolli's reddening face. Langris raised his goblet to hide the growing grin on his own face.

“Teasing aside,” Ronne continued, “I wanted to make sure William, and by extension you all, are able to join us at one of our most important prayers.”

“After all,” Rhya added with a sharp smirk, any semblance of tiredness virtually gone, “Ronne couldn't imagine a Prayer where Patolli didn't have his best friend in attendance.”

“When we realized it was none other than a Magic Knight captain, we just had to act,” Fana beamed.

Langris let the crowd take in the words. For several seconds, an awkward silence overtook the table until Mimosa rose her hand.

“Yes, Mimosa?” Langris asked patiently.

The girl looked about ready to burst with anxiety, as Rhya had noted. Langris watched as she turned to their captain. “Permission to join you, Captain Vangeance?”

Langris couldn't help but cock an eyebrow in surprise while Captain Vangeance merely nodded. “Of course, Mimosa.” William Vangeance's gaze shifted to the rest of the members of the Golden Dawn. “Letoile, Yuno – you two will join my escort. Langris will announce the rest later this evening, along with your scheduled departures. Thank you all for indulging two old friends.”

“And one bond,” Rhya added with a loud chuckle. “To happiness and unity,” he toasted, raising his goblet of wine.

“To happiness and unity,” William repeated, as the rest of the table followed suit and raised their own.

* * *

The lunch ended shortly after, but one elf stayed behind while the rest were escorted back to the Wizard King's palace.

“Why did you agree?” Patolli snapped, his long legs easily catching up with William's retreating figure. They were rushing down the empty marble walkway going towards the back of the headquarters where William kept a private office.

“Did you expect me to decline a request from the Wizard King and your _leader?_ ” William groused, refusing to turn to the taller man.

“They're meddling, don't you realize?” Patolli grunted, finally closing in.

William stopped just before he went crashing into the taller man. They stood heaving in the cold afternoon sun, close enough to touch, but so distant that the mere inches between them felt like an eternity to William. Swallowing the growing discomfort in his throat, he finally mustered the courage to look into Patolli's eyes.

They burned with rage.

“It's Ratri's fault,” Patolli clarified with a hiss. “He's been telling stories since I got accepted into the Guard. He...” Patolli closed his eyes and exhaled a shaky breath before continuing, “he's been insisting to everyone that you and I-” Patolli balked, stumbling over his words, “that we-”

“-that we're friends?” William finished for him.

Patolli sighed, shoulders deflating. “Yes.”

“Even though we haven't spoken in ten years,” William reminded coldly, watching as Patolli's eyes grew hot with anger again. “I had a feeling,” he continued. “Any other situation, and I would have politely declined to save us both the embarrassment, but your leader asked my king for me _specifically._ Even you have to understand that I had no choice but to agree.”

Patolli didn't respond, and instead seethed with rage. He gritted his teeth and scrunched his eyebrows in a way that often made William smile as a child, but now it it just made him tired. He wasn't a violent man, and he could only handle Patolli's anger for so long before he became exasperated enough to escape to his office and lock himself inside until morning.

Though the years of separation hurt like knives ripping into his skin, he didn't miss Patolli's ire. He didn't miss the temper. If anything, he'd hoped the rage would quell by now.

“They've elected me,” Patolli rasped, as if ashamed to even say it. “That's why they sought you out.”

It dawned on William that Patolli's arrival wasn't just a coincidence, that there was a purpose as to why he'd arrived at the Wizard King's palace on the tenth annual visit since the massacre, and that the purpose had less to do with William and more to do with just Patolli.

“They've chosen you as the their new leader,” William whispered, and suddenly, Patolli's rage made sense, made _too_ much sense.

Patolli didn't deny it. “They held the election on Licht's birthday. Traditionally, the election and transition are only a few months apart, but because this is the first transition that has... your people involved as spectators – Ronne asked to have it held earlier, but they won't announce the results until after the Prayer.”

William didn't need to ask why. “How long have you known?”

“It'll be one year on the anniversary.”

“Oh.” William didn't know what else to say. He wasn't just speaking to an old friend now, he realized. This was the future leader of the Elf Tribe.

In a way, it was poetic.

“They think you're my best friend,” Patolli admitted at last. “Because I have no one else. My mother and Ratri, they vouched for you, even though they haven't seen nor spoken to you in ten years. They remember you, and they want you to be there for me when they swear me in.”

William felt his heart break one more time, realizing that as always, he was nothing but a catalyst, never the purpose, and that Patolli was more free and honest then he could ever be, and that Patolli's rage was warranted, even to this day, even if it made William hate himself for his cowardice.

William's face stretched into a sad smile. “Of course, my friend.”

Patolli's eyes widened. “You're not angry? I-I know I was harsh last night, and I apologize. I hurt your feelings, and now, I'm asking you to pretend to as if-”

“-it's OK,” William interrupted. “I understand.”

“You do?”

William nodded, his heart as devastated as it'd been the last day he'd seen Patolli one summer day ten years ago. “I do.”

* * *

The following morning, William, Letoile, Mimosa, and Yuno left the Golden Dawn headquarters for the Capital, where they arrived just in time for breakfast while the last of the elves' wagons were loaded with the year's gifts and offerings.

Mimosa's attention followed her captain's movements for the majority of the morning, with Yuno hovering behind her, taking mental notes of all the things she quietly pointed out to him when their captain's attention was turned elsewhere. Letoile, unlike the two youngest, was mostly preoccupied with Fana and her wife, who found the bespectacled woman most fascinating due to her early relationship with Tetia, who admitted rather cheerily that she used to babysit Letoile when she was just a little girl, which made the young woman blush hard even when her face was set in stony silence.

The morning passed by in a breeze, and soon enough, they were in the air, riding through the clouds with several flying wagons behind them being maneuvered by Rhya's apprentices.

“So what've you got?” Tetia popped her head between Mimosa and Yuno, who were sitting side by side on a shared broom. Mimosa shrieked, and almost fell out of her seat, but Tetia just giggled and released a gust of wind that kept her in place.

Yuno just grumbled, and wrapped his cape tighter around his form. The skies were freezing cold, so they also had their hoods up, and their fingers covered with woolen gloves.

“What do mean, Tetia-sama?” Mimosa chuckled helplessly, confused as to why the woman had plopped in while standing on nothing but the wind beneath her feet.

“Oh, from all your espionage,” Tetia said nonchalantly. “And that's _Tetia_ , to you,” she corrected before continuing. “You guys are ten years too young to think you can spy on people that easily. When I was your age, my brother caught me every time. I got a little better with the years, but even then... Could never really get away.” She laughed heartily, her green eyes twinkling with mirth. “He caught me sneaking out to meet Licht when he was _supposed_ to be doing paperwork. He wasn't mad, of course, but he did beg me to try _just_ a little harder. Alas, if only big brother were here to see how good I've _really_ gotten with undercover work.” She pouted with mock-regret. “I could have had a career in the Magic Knights today.”

Mimosa and William didn't even bother lying. They merely sat in silence, trying to figure out how they were going to explain to Letoile that they'd failed miserably in secretly keeping tabs on their captain.

“Oh, don't be sad,” Tetia cooed, patting both of their heads. “I'm on your side, you know? I, too, want to see dear Patolli finally lose his virginity so that he'll stop brooding all the time.”

“Virginity?” Mimosa squawked. She almost slipped out of her seat again, but Tetia's wind had them all grounded in place.

Tetia smiled coyly. “Relations,” she tried, earning a blank stare from Yuno and a deep blush from Mimosa. Tetia huffed but couldn't help smiling. “OK, so _maybe_ we're all a little nosy around here, but we just want to see our friends happy! Is that so wrong? Dear Patolli is a _wonderful_ young man, if I do say so myself. He just has trouble communicating his feelings, and I think it's _perfectly_ fine for our tribe to assist him in his courtship of your captain.”

“You're trying to match-make Patolli-san and Captain Vangeance?” Yuno deadpanned.

Tetia nodded furiously. “Sure we are! Sure they've been apart for a while, but some marriages survive thirty-year wars! Ten years? That's nothing!”

“But why?” Mimosa asked hesitantly. “What makes you think that's what Patolli-san wants – that this is what our captain wants?”

Tetia's smile merely grew. Finally, she nudged both Mimosa and Yuno apart to make space for herself in the middle of the broom. Then, once seated, she put one arm around each child, and pulled them close.

“I'm going to tell you a story today,” Tetia sighed wistfully. “It's a story about love, loss, great tragedy, and great findings! It spans over a decade, and has a colorful cast of characters. And I bet, it even has some answers.”

“Answers?” Yuno inquired. “Answers to what?”

Tetia bopped his nose with her index finger, taking him by surprise. Mimosa found herself warming up to the intrusion, as Tetia had pulled them close enough to feel her long, blonde hair, and the rippling warmth of her bountiful mana.

“You'll see,” Tetia said at last.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a human girl who wanted nothing more than to see the world outside of her bedroom's balcony. One day, she mustered up the courage to leave. She made it as far as the great forest, but then she got caught in a mana storm. The poor girl was seventeen, but had such poor control of her magic, that she was doomed the second she realized the storm was too close to escape. And so she got swept away, and away, and away, until a beautiful young elf rescued her from nature's wrath, and helped her to see another day.

And that's when the girl realized that whatever world existed beyond her bedroom was a world she wanted to share with the elf – and so she did. She worked hard, the girl, reigned in her magic so that she could sneak out quicker, as quiet as a mouse, so that she could escape to her beloved.

But then the girl was caught! If her father had found out, she would have been locked away forever, but fortunately, it was her kind older brother who'd figured her out. Soon, he and his attendant joined her on her excursions, and her beloved and brother became best friends, and the girl blossomed into a woman much like the young elf blossomed into an adult elf, and everything was good, and wonderful, and the woman couldn't be happier.

And one day, the woman realized that her happiness would only continue to grow, much like her belly was, and she'd asked the elf to marry her, so that she could be his forever, free from the burden of a bedroom she hated and a balcony she never wanted to climb down ever again.

And she was close! So close, that she made it to her wedding day wrapped in silk and cotton, pregnant with twins, as happy as she'd ever be, until the light beam pierced through her chest first and then into her beloved's.

And she'd laid there on the altar, beneath the protective hold of her dead beloved, who'd taken six more light beams before perishing in her arms. And she'd watched, as the swords of light massacred many of the Elf Tribe, murdered her growing children's kin, murdered her beloved's family, and she burned hot with rage, burned, and burned, and burned until her brother arrived at the scene and promised her that he'd protect her, protect her beloved's will, and that he'd make it _right_ , but how? How could he make it right when her world was burning down in flames while children screamed in the crowd, trying to escape the light and fire? What could he possibly do?

He perished, of course. Penance came in many forms, and her brother chose his in the form of death. He protected the remaining elves with his magic and his body until a light beam pierced through his own heart and ended his mortal life. The woman watched as he crumpled to the ground, dead before he even hit the ground. Only then did the massacre end, when a murderer turned traitor, and the lives of the woman's beloved and her brother came to a close on the same day.

A truce was enacted after the massacre, and a tradition blossomed between the two groups, one that spoke of happiness and unity, so that the sacrifices of her beloved and her brother would not go to waste, but the woman was bitter, so bitter that she swore never to partake in the exchanges, and didn't once make a move to step foot in the land that once housed her bedroom and old balcony until a little elf came along.

The little elf loved her beloved almost as dearly as she did, and he cried for her beloved every night, much like she did, and that's when the woman realized that she didn't know about her beloved enough, that she'd never tried to learn about all of the other people who'd depended on his warmth and kindness, and that she'd spent so much of her time clinging to him that she'd lost sight of the rest of the world, the beautiful world that she'd finally escaped to.

And so the woman looked after the little elf, even though he hated her, even though he blamed her for their beloved's death, but she accepted his hatred, because her beloved would have done the same, and so would her brother, and so the woman took care of the elf, helped to train him, watched over him, and learned everything that she could because he had her beloved's spirit, his warmth, even if he had a thorny exterior.

And she learned – she learned that there was a little human that the little elf had to leave behind to achieve his goals, that there was once again a human aching to reunite with an elf and vice versa, that there was someone _else_ in this world trying to claw out of a cage just to hold their beloved's hand again.

And the woman's heart clenched, because she only had her children, only had her tribe, but the little elf could still have his human, the human that made the little elf cry even harder at night, the human who was merely a memory and yet everything to the little elf, and so the woman promised herself that she'd find that human, that she'd reunite two halves of a broken heart no matter _what_ destiny had written for them.

Even if she had to sacrifice herself for it.

* * *

“I'm so sorry,” Mimosa said weakly, wiping the tears from her face.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Mimosa-chan,” Tetia replied airily. “There's nothing more honorable than dying for the one you love the most. Unfortunately, Licht beat me to it.”

“Does Captain Vangeance want to die too?” Yuno asked softly. Though his expression was mostly blank, his eyes were dark, and his spine was rigid, as if he was uncomfortable with showing even the slightest hint of emotion.

“Does anyone?” Tetia hummed. “And in my opinion, no, but you never know with men. They're so prickly with their feelings.” She gave Yuno a cheeky smile and ruffled the feathers of his hood.

“Do you know how Captain Vangeance and Patolli-san met?” Mimosa asked.

“No, actually,” Tetia admitted. “Patolli never talks about it, and Ratri was a baby when it happened.”

“We heard that he saved Captain Vangeance's life,” Yuno added.

“We heard the same, but dear Patolli has a tight lip when it comes to William-chan... Perhaps we can ask him when we get to the rest stop?”

“Captain Vangeance or Patolli-san?” Yuno inquired. “Captain Vangeance is a very reserved man. He won't say anything unless we ask him directly.”

“Dear Patolli will stab himself with a fork before he admits he's in love,” Tetia sighed. “I was hoping we could encourage your captain to make the first move.”

“They're so difficult,” Mimosa said listlessly, chewing the inside of her cheek.

“Not if we all ask,” Yuno countered.

Mimosa's big eyes grew even bigger. “You can't mean-”

“-I do,” Yuno answered before she could finish her question. He turned to the grinning woman who still had her arms around them. “Tetia... we're going to ask our captain to tell us the truth – all of us.”

Tetia quirked an eyebrow in interest. “All of you?”

Yuno puffed out his chest, and both Tetia and Mimosa had to bite down their individual chuckles. “On our honor as Magic Knights of the Golden Dawn, we'll ask Captain Vangeance for the truth so that we can help him decide what makes _him_ happy,” Yuno stated. “As much as we respect Patolli-san's feelings, our Captain's feelings matter more to us, Tetia. We will aid him in whatever he decides in the end.”

“I can accept that,” Tetia chirped with a bright smile.

And the three of them shook on it.

* * *

“So now you're pulling children into your little crusade?” Vetto chuckled, feeding berries to the squirrel on his pillow.

“They plan to reconnect with their Vice Captain and then gather all of the members so that they can corner their captain _together._ Isn't that exciting?” Tetia gushed from her bedroll.

“They're about to jump their boss, how delightful,” Rhya drawled from underneath his covers.

“Do you think we're trying too hard with this matchmaking thing, honey?” Fana asked her lovely wife who had her back turned to Fana.

“Yes,” Fana's wife deadpanned, “now go to sleep.”

“This could end disastrously,” Ronne sighed, “or we could have a new family member.”

“I'm going to vote for a new family member,” Tetia yawned. “Just you wait – this is gonna be the _best_ wedding _ever!”_

“We still have the Prayer and the inauguration to get through, we won't be able to afford a wedding too,” Fana's wife grumbled.

“We'll make it work,” Ronne said gently. “Now, let's put out these torches before the others wonder why our tent is still awake. We still have two more days of travel left.”

“I wonder what dear Patolli is doing right now,” Tetia hummed.

“Probably stalking William-chan like the sad homosexual clown that he is,” Rhya finished.

“I hate every single one of you,” Fana's wife finished, and before Fana could open her mouth to protest, she slapped a hand over her mouth, and pulled her underneath the covers.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Tetia the captain of the WilliPato ship? She sure is. Most of this story is self-indulgent clownery, hope y'all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the elves propose an offer, a sad drunkard remembers his father's words, and two birds sit by the river.

Once all of the Golden Dawn had gathered in the great forest three weeks later, Mimosa and Yuno immediately called a meeting to report their discoveries, having sat on their findings for as long as possible so that word wouldn't leak to their captain that they'd learned of the elves' true purpose for inviting the Golden Dawn into their home.

Langris, of course, took the information and ran with it. The day after Mimosa and Yuno reported their findings, he finalized a meeting between the Golden Dawn, sans William Vangeance, and the Elf Tribe's ruling council, sans Patolli.

It was Ronne's idea to have Patolli give the captain a tour of the nearby waterfall, since both men tried their hardest to avoid each other when possible, and barely spoke two words to each other unless compelled by bystanders.

“And you understand, Ronne-sama, that Captain Vangeance is an active duty member of the Clover military,” Langris noted, sitting as primly and properly as one could while sitting on the ground in the middle of winter with only Fana's phoenix flames to keep them warm.

“We've discussed it at length,” Ronne said without a hint of emotion.

“We would have gone to William's family,” Vetto continued, “but we understand that blood is not of importance to him.”

“We wouldn't have asked for all of you to come here if we didn't think your opinion would matter,” Fana added. “We want William to join our family, but we understand that it would be of great cost to no one else but you, and William does not seem the type to abandon those he cares about the most.”

Alecdora scoffed. “And you assume just because you've divulged this information to us that he'll agree? Because you're being _nice?”_

“It's not about being nice, Alecdora-san,” Tetia chirped from beside Vetto and his squirrels. “We've been well aware of our Patolli's feelings for your captain for many years now. We would have proposed another match for him if we thought there was a way.” Tetia's lips stretched into a big smile. “There isn't, by the way. We've already confirmed with multiple parties that your captain is still very much in love with our Patolli, so we've gone forth with the arrangement. We brought _you_ here to help us.”

Alecdora cocked an eyebrow and gave the human woman a dark look. “And if we don't?”

“Then we'll do as we originally planned,” Ronne interjected. “We will propose the match to your captain, and should he decline, we will accept his choice. Understand, Langris-san, that we do not bring this proposal forward with ill will.”

“Why _did_ you bring this proposal forward, Ronne-sama?” Klaus asked with narrowed eyes. “What could you possibly gain?”

“Besides military might!?” Alecdora barked at the bespectacled man. “Why else!”

“Close, but no dice,” Fana giggled. “It's very simple, actually. We need money.”

“ _Money?”_ The Golden Dawn balked in unison.

“Yes,” Vetto confirmed with a great sigh. “We need money to continue surviving in these woods, and since the tragedy, we haven't been able to muster up enough resources to fully repopulate our tribe or expand our influence. We need money, and your captain has vast amounts of that. With this marriage, we can at least begin rebuilding some of our lost colonies.”

* * *

“Money?” William gasped. “Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

The man and the elf were seated on a giant tree trunk sticking out over the water. The waterfall rushed clean and loud, drowning out everything that wasn't their voices.

“Why, so you can tell me how poorly I'm doing?” Patolli rolled his eyes, but William caught the sad smile. “The massacre did more than just kill a good man; it also killed half our species living within Clover's borders. We're not a country, William, we're a network of loosely connected colonies. Only in the past five hundred years have we become a tribe, more or less, and only because we're all living under Clover's jurisdiction. We have no king, and we don't want one. We want want to live... but we can't. We don't have the money or the people to help us rebuild those lost colonies.”

“The elves who lived in the forests near the Vangeance estate... did they all perish?”

“Many of them did, but not all,” Patolli admitted. “Half of Licht's colony was wiped out, and much of the colony that made up this forest is gone. That's why I left home to join the Guard as soon as I received my grimoire. Licht wanted us to be... a family.” Patolli's eyes became misty as he spoke. “One, big family. He believed that, which is why he married her despite the warning signs.”

“She was young,” William said softly. “She didn't know any better.”

“He didn't either,” Patolli remarked with a dry laugh. “Though age shouldn't be to blame. She was an adult, and she was pregnant with the enemy's children. She could have ran, but instead, she made it known to the whole country that she'd chosen an elf over her own kind... And that was unforgivable to your people. You know, I blamed her for a long time. I still do, sometimes. She let love rule her heart.”

“As Licht did,” William said with a sad smile. “He chose love, Patolli, because for him, it was worth it.”

“Was it? Was it worth dying for, and losing half our people?”

William swallowed the pain in his throat and looked down to where the water sparkled beneath his feet. “We can't judge a man for his sacrifice without knowing what he sacrificed himself for,” William whispered. “If you loved someone that dearly, wouldn't you be willing to do anything for them?”

“No!” Patolli snapped automatically. “No love is worth sacrificing one's entire species. I refuse to believe it.”

“And that's OK,” William said indulgently, raising his head and turning to the elf who's eyes were locked on the rushing waterfall, his long white hair gently undulating with the wind that carried off the water and into the air. William was happy he didn't take off his mask. He didn't want his face to ruin the portrait of serenity. “We all have the right to feel the way we do.”

Patolli's ire disappeared almost immediately. He frowned deeply and sighed. “I know I haven't been a good friend,” he admitted. “When I realized, it was already too late. Ten years, and I only remembered how much I took our conversations for granted when my people voted for me to be their new chief. I... I have no one to share my thoughts with. My mother is my mother, and she'll always tell me what she wants best for me as her son, and my brother will take my side even if he disagrees, because he is my brother. My tribe will support me because my tribe chose me. I have no one to tell me when I'm wrong.”

William didn't know how to respond to that. He clenched his fists together beneath his cape and exhaled shakily.

“But then I remembered you,” Patolli continued. “And I thought about all those years we spent growing up together, attached at the hip. I thought about how much fun we used to have running around in the woods, climbing the trees, just... sitting by the water while the world kept turning.”

Patolli finally turned to William and smiled a genuine smile that clawed at William's throat and chest. “I thought that maybe if I just showed up one day, then every letter I refused to answer would no longer matter... That if I called your name out loud... we'd be OK.”

“We are,” William lied. “You'll always be my friend. I'm disappointed you didn't reach out to me earlier, but I understand. Your grief... you have a right to it.”

Patolli turned his gaze back to the waterfall. “Yes... I believe I do.”

“So what will happen now with the tribe?” William asked softly, veering the conversation away from their past.

“There are a few tribes on the edge of Spade, and some deep within Spade, but we don't interact with them enough to get the help we need.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No, my friend. You...” Patolli paused to look at William again. There was a distant, undecipherable look in his eyes that unnerved William. “ You don't have to do anything,” Patolli said finally. “I'm just glad that you can forgive me for being away for so long. I've missed our friendship. It makes me happy that you can still tolerate my voice.”

“I can't stay mad at you forever,” William admitted.

Patolli laughed out loud and William's heart was caught in his throat. “I'll be better this time, I promise, no matter how far away we are from each other in the future.”

William's own smile faltered, but Patolli didn't seem to notice. “What do you mean?”

“Ratri's gone to meet with the tribes in Heart,” Patolli admitted. “He's a good diplomat, and I trust him to come to a fair agreement with the Heart Queen. If I haven't figured out a way to sustain our people by the time the anniversary and Prayer arrive, I'll ask the willing colonies to migrate with us into Heart shortly after my inauguration.”

William's heart stopped in his chest. “You're leaving?”

“We have no choice. Our people still follow old customs, and it's difficult to maneuver around humans now that your society is developing so rapidly. The elves of Heart still follow the old laws, and the Heart Queen is an agent of an elemental spirit, so we at least have a path... It's not the most ideal path, but at least we have one. Maybe if Licht was still here, we would be in a different situation, but he's gone now. Ronne owes it to our people – I owe it to them.”

“And you'd never return?”

Patolli didn't answer him. Instead, he looked down at the space between them while William's heart shattered once again.

* * *

“See!” Alecdora crowed, jumping off the floor. “They're trying to use the captain for his wealth! Unforgivable! We don't accept!”

“At ease, Sandler!” Langris hissed. He snapped his fingers, and both Letoile and Klaus grabbed the older man's arms.

“Get off - AACK!” Alecdora crumpled in Letoile and Klaus's hands as Mimosa glared. She'd kicked him straight in the crotch.

“Thank you for your service, Mimosa,” Langris said with a look of relief. “My apologies, Ronne-sama, he's rather attached to our captain.”

“No harm done,” Rhya drawled, a sharp smile playing on his lips. “It's not exactly ideal, but our other options aren't as pretty either. Our tribe is less than three hundred now. We can't sustain ourselves in small colonies any more than a human being can live alone in a cave. Those that have assimilated have done so out of their own choice, but the elves here still follow the old gods.”

“But the old gods don't produce coin, so you can see where your captain comes in,” Tetia added with pleasantly. “We understand that your brigade has the most nobility and royal blood out of any other brigade in the Magic Knights. Langris-san, you are heir to House Vaude. You understand that we don't come lightly with this proposal. The future of our people is at stake, and this is but one of the options we have available to us. Should it fail, then we will move on to the next. It harms no one, and benefits us both.”

“It doesn't benefit the captain,” Letoile began.

“-but it does,” Mimosa cut her off with a hasty jerk. “The captain is in love with him. If he realizes-”

“-if he marries into your tribe,” David interrupted, eyes locked on Ronne's placid figure. “He doesn't stand to inherit anything. He's still an active duty member of the brigade. Marrying into your tribe would be the same as relinquishing his title, and then pouring all of his family's wealth and assets into rebuilding _your_ society. We would lose a captain, and our captain would lose his life's work. How can that possibly be a fair proposal?”

“One would argue marrying the love of your life is a fair proposal,” Rhya drawled from his seat.

“Love is not, and cannot, be the only driver,” Letoile countered.

“The captain has the right to choose,” Mimosa insisted.

“What, choose a man over his country?” Alecdora hissed from the floor. He looked angrily at the woman sitting next to Vetto of the Elf Tribe. “He won't do what you did, Princess! He's not like you!”

The room abruptly went silent as members of the Golden Dawn gaped in horror, eyes switching between Alecdora Sandler's seething figure and Tetia of the Elf Tribe's calm face.

* * *

“And you've...” William steadied his nerves and looked intently at Patolli's bowed head. “You've entertained other options?”

“We're looking into it,” and William could _sense_ the evasiveness in Patolli's voice. “But right now, migrating to Heart seems like the best option. They have a good relationship with the elves in Diamond, who trade with Spade elves regularly. For the elves who want to migrate further, this will be the best option.”

“And you haven't found _any_ way?” William asked helplessly. “Is there nothing I can do?”

“No, my friend,” Patolli responded without looking up, and William knew that he was lying, because the Patolli he knew would never hide his feelings, would never cower beneath the folds of his hair and look down when admitting defeat, because it was _Patolli._

“I see,” William whispered.

Patolli raised his head and looked William straight in the eyes. “There's nothing you can do,” he repeated gently. “But I will try... I promise you that.”

William gave him a pained smile. “I believe you,” William lied.

* * *

“Alecdora-san is right, of course,” Tetia assuaged the gaping soldiers while the elves remained quiet, expressions devoid of emotion. “William is, unlike little old me, a sensible man. I cannot speak for the young girl who used to climb down her balcony to come visit her little lover, but I _can_ say that William Vangeance is neither foolish nor a child. More than that, he is still a man of prestige, and one who elicits love and devotion in the people he interacts with. Unlike me, he has wealth and an army at his command, and unlike me, he loves you as much as he loves dear Patolli. That's why I'm here today asking you for mercy.”

“Tetia,” Vetto warned.

“It's true,” she admitted. “I'm the one who brought it up. A marriage between human and elf to not only heal the wound that still bleeds, but also to help the people who love and look after me and my children everyday. It's a selfish request, but it's an honest one. My father never spoke a single truth in his entire life, but I am here today, as a member of this tribe, to beg you for a mercy my own father did not grant me.”

She looked at Alecdora Sandler, who was still slumped on the ground, mouth in a hard line.

“William Vangeance is not like me, but he loves, Alecdora-san. He loves an elf, and that's something even you can't deny.”

* * *

William bid Patolli farewell after they arrived back at the colony. When he reached the tents where the Golden Dawn were stationed, he was surprised to see several of the members sitting quietly on the benches off to the side.

“Langris?” William asked softly, peering at the young man who was nursing a large mug of what William assumed was alcohol.

“Howdy, Captain,” Langris slurred. “We had quite a day today, so I've relieved everyone from duty for the rest of the evening.”

William looked at the quiet faces staring awkwardly down at their own mugs. “Is everything alright?”

“Just tired, Captain,” Yuno offered.

William nodded at the young boy before looking back at Langris' hunched figure. He gently patted his vice's shoulder and looked up at the rest of the table. “Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow. After we've finished cleaning the graveyard, I'll assign your next set of tasks. Understand that our performance here must be superb, as the Wizard King himself is expecting nothing less than perfection come the Prayer. I trust you all to uphold the values of the Golden Dawn and to help our elven friends to the best of your abilities.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Langris slurred from his seat.

“Yes, Captain,” Yuno murmured much too softly for William's taste.

He nodded but didn't pry further.

* * *

“You didn't have to do that, Tetia,” Vetto said with a disappointed look. “You're not helpless, and you never have been. Don't condescend yourself in front of a bunch of coddled fools who have no idea what you've been through. They don't understand our pain, and certainly not William's. If we ask him, he will give us a fair answer, but the soldiers – they only care about themselves.”

“That's where you're wrong, Vetto-san.” Tetia smiled sadly, petting the soft fur of Vetto's squirrel. “They love William, unlike my family. Only my brother cared for me, and he paid the ultimate price. We can ask William, but William will need to know that his brigade is against it. I suspect he _already_ knows how they'd react to such a match, which is why he still hasn't told them about their past together.”

“Patolli has never admitted his, either. We're running on as much uncertainty as they are.”

“Yes, but we have people who've known Patolli since birth, and who've vouched for his feelings even if he's too stubborn to admit them. William... He doesn't trust his love will accepted, and so he hides it.”

“Do you really want a man like that to join us?” Vetto challenged.

Tetia looked up at the taller man, her eyes filled with tears and lips stretched into a pained smile. “Why not? You all accepted a fool like me. Why can't you accept a coward too?”

* * *

“The captain is a man of honor. He won't betray us for that _thing_ ,” Alecdora spat.

Letoile flinched at the bitterness. “It would behoove you remember that, that _thing_ is our captain's _friend.”_

“And only a friend he shall remain,” Alecdora promised. “On our honor as a Magic Knights of the Golden Dawn – we will be leaving the elven woods _with_ our Captain.”

“Even at the cost of his happiness?” Mimosa accused.

Alecodora gave the girl a dry laugh. “You think there's any happiness here, little girl? Look around you. It's a graveyard of lost souls. These people lost their spirit a long time ago. No amount money or land is going to return them to whatever power they once had. It's over for them, and they're just too cowardly to accept it. Getting their hands on the captain's wealth will only sustain them for the time being before the coffers run out, and he's cast out as useless. You think someone like Patolli of the Elf Tribe could ever look after a man like William Vangeance? I have doubts he even _likes_ him, much less loves him. You heard the _same_ conversation we did. This man, this _elf_ ignored our captain for ten years. No one does that to the one they claim to love so much.”

“We have to let the captain know,” Yuno murmured softly. “We can't make the decision for him. It's not our place.”

“Isn't it?” David sighed. “What does William Vangeance have, if not us?”

“Nothing,” Klaus croaked, unable to stifle the emotion in his voice. “He has no one.”

“So it's settled,” Alecdora maintained. “We're not accepting the proposal, and when we return home permanently after the Prayer, we're returning with our captain. We're not the ones who carried out the massacre. The Kira clan is finished, and so are the others who joined their crusade. We're _not_ sacrificing our captain's future just to make further amends. The elves will have to figure out their own fate.”

“Just like they did before,” Langris slurred from his bedroll. “Isn't it funny how things come around full circle? My father told me the same thing when I was a child, that it wasn't our problem because _we're_ not the ones who rained fire on the wedding... Even though we lost our king, a man who died protecting people who weren't even his own.” Langris began to laugh maniacally.

“That's enough, all of you,” Letoile barked. “The conversation is finished. We will do as our captain instructs, and tomorrow morning, we will go about our business as if the conversation with the elves never happened. We will return home for the state funeral, and then come back and finish preparing for the Prayer. At the conclusion, we will go home, as one unit. We will _not_ fight amongst ourselves. I won't allow it – not when our captain's in the next tent. Do you understand me?”

Langris raised his hands in surrender before slumping back on his bedroll. Alecdora grunted in agreement, while Mimosa clenched her fists and turned away. The rest went about their business, preparing bedrolls and ignoring the tension that clung to every inch of the tent.

Outside, Patolli of the Elf Tribe heard every word.

* * *

“Stop it, Ronne... Please.”

“Why? You love him, don't you?”

“It doesn't matter who I love. The tribe comes first.”

“So that's it? We work so hard to give you a chance to rekindle your lost love, and you give up without even trying?”

“There's nothing to try. William has responsibilities now. He doesn't owe me his life, no matter what he thinks.”

“I'm disappointed in you... but I accept your answer. I'll tell Tetia to stop immediately, but understand that you will have to bear the burden of explaining to her why.”

“I can handle Tetia.”

“But you can't handle confessing to William?”

“Love won't solve our problems, Ronne.”

Ronne shook his head and looked away. “I disagree, but since you're set in your ways, I suppose we will have to accept your answer.”

“It's better this way, Ronne. Maybe we should have left this land a long time ago.”

“Maybe, but we are still here, and will _be_ here until we choose to go. That is our right, as creatures of this world. Now, please – I'd like you to return home and get some sleep. Consider this chapter closed.”

Patolli nodded, and turned away.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will love prevail, or will duty? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it all comes to an end, in dramatic fashion of course.

The months leading up to the state funeral went by quietly. The Golden Dawn helped to clean, repair, and fortify many of the structures and settlements scattered throughout the forest. The more well-connected of the brigade assisted the tribe with introductions to the wealthier traders and merchants at the nearest cities, since the villages near the great forest were too isolated to offer anything more than the basic necessities.

The proposal never reached William Vangeance's ears, and the Golden Dawn said nothing to imply it existed. Patolli of the Elf Tribe kept mostly to himself and his tribesmen, whereas the Golden Dawn made sure to interact with the head of the Guard only when absolutely necessary.

And yet, William Vangeance took every chance he got to speak to his childhood friend, even though looks of pity followed his every step.

* * *

Two weeks before Clover Kingdom's state funeral, Ratri and his mother returned from the Heart Kingdom.

“William, what's with the tacky mask?” Ratri grimaced. “Don't you get stuffy underneath?”

William chuckled lightly, not having once taken his mask off in front anyone besides his reflection for the past ten years.

But he planned to change that – soon.

“Sometimes, but it's actually quite nice. Adds to my mystique. How are you, Ratri?”

Ratri shrugged. “I'd be a lot better if Mother wasn't pestering me about bringing you back to the house. Nii-san sent us notice of your arrival, and she's been dying to see you since.”

A fond smile graced his lips as he remembered the kind woman who'd looked after him all of those times he's come to the hut with bruises on his face and welts on his body. He remembered the night Patolli had carried him home on his back, the way the woman had gathered his little body into her arms and fed him warm soup and swaddled him in blankets, as if he'd been a baby and not the human bastard of the noble who did everything to make lives hellish for the elves living in the woods next to his castle.

And yet, she had never held it against William, and he appreciated her for that. In a way, she'd been more of a mother than both his birth mother and stepmother, and he wanted her to know how important she'd been in shaping him into the man he was today.

And if he wanted to take destiny into his own hands, he needed to know if both she and Ratri could still tolerate his foolishness over a hot meal.

“I'd like that. I've missed her as well.”

“Good, because if she nags me one more time, I'm moving to Heart, _permanently._ ” Ratri huffed, turning around. “Well, what are you waiting for? Come on! Dinner starts soon.”

William didn't argue and followed the younger man to the hut he shared with his mother and brother.

* * *

Klaus, Mimosa, and Yuno watched dishearteningly as their captain chatted and laughed with Ratri of the Elf Tribe before following the shorter elf deeper into the woods.

“We have to tell him,” Mimosa began.

“They rescinded the offer,” Klaus reminded her. “For all intents and purposes, it no longer exists.”

“But is this right?” Mimosa griped, clenching her fists. “This is selfish of us.”

“Is it?” Klaus countered. “On paper, we're here on a diplomatic aid mission, and once their Prayer ends, we're going home. Any mention of the proposal was by mouth only, and since they've rescinded it, there's no reason to reveal its contents to the captain when it-”

“-doesn't matter,” Yuno finished for the older man. “It's over, Mimosa, and besides, it has nothing to do with us. Unless the captain takes matter into his own hands, he'll reap the consequences of his inaction.”

“Yuno!” Klaus said harshly. “That's our captain you're talking about. He-”

“-is a coward,” Yuno clipped back.

Mimosa gasped while Klaus gaped. After several seconds, Klaus ordered him to handle the laundry for all of the Golden Dawn until they left for the state funeral. Yuno didn't argue.

And he didn't apologize.

* * *

The trek back to Clover Kingdom saw both William and Patolli at the head of the flying caravan, lost in conversation. With every passing moment, their laughter seemed to amplify, and Ratri wondered why the tribe had ever let his brother make his own decisions about his personal life.

“So you didn't offer the proposal because that _fool_ was scared about having to make William choose between him and his soldiers?” Ratri scoffed. “I expected more from you, Tetia. What happened to all of that courage and conviction, not to mention, _meddling prowess.”_

“Enough,” his mother cut in. “It was your brother's choice. Tetia has no fault in this.”

“He's a fool, Mother,” Ratri promptly retorted. “He won't even admit when he's sick, you think he'll admit he's in love? This was _supposed_ to be a joint effort, but it seems I will have to do all the work myself.”

“Good luck convincing your brother,” Rhya chuckled with a lazy smile. “I suspect he'll die a virgin, but I'm willing to take bets.”

“I hope dear Patolli will prove us wrong,” Tetia hummed. “After all, we never really know what we're capable of until we're finally in the moment.”

“And what moment is that?” Rhya teased, quirking a lazy eyebrow.

“That's for fate to decide,” Tetia winked before blasting off on her broom with a gust of wind.

* * *

In the early hours of the afternoon, dignitaries of the Elf Tribe and members of the Golden Dawn arrived at the Wizard King's palace. The king greeted them in full, royal regalia, and after being escorted to their guest chambers, the Golden Dawn quickly changed into their formal engagement robes.

The state funeral was taking place in the amphitheater, where the Magic Knights entrance exam traditionally took place. When the Golden Dawn escorted the elves and the Wizard King into the venue, the seats were already filled with citizens of the nation. Those who weren't in attendance watched on the communicator screens the Magic Knights of the Royal Guard were broadcasting the funeral on.

In the middle of the arena stood a simple, raised dais, and beside it was an altar with the names of those who'd died protecting the Elf Tribe during the massacre.

Yuno followed his Captain, Vice Captain, and an assortment of high-ranked Golden Dawn members as they approached the alter. When Yuno was close enough to read the stone slab, he took a moment to bow his head in respect. When he finished, he raised his eyes to the slab, and recited the names in his head.

He blinked. “Who's Secre?” Yuno asked Letoile.

“A noblewoman,” Letoile replied. “She was the king's attendant, and fought with him during the attack.”

“I've never heard about her in the stories,” Yuno murmured with some confusion.

“They never talk about the women,” Letoile stated with little emotion, though her eyes were dark with barely contained ire. “Her family was elevated in status after King Lumiere's death, but they never talk about her sacrifice like they do about hid. She was the runt of her family's litter, so they sent her to the Capital to become a servant to the future king.”

Yuno swallowed the anger in his throat. “We should be ashamed."

“We should be,” Letoile agreed, “but look at the way they treat Lady Tetia, like she's some animal at the petting zoo. These are our people, Yuno. This is our kingdom.” Letoile paused before speaking again. “Promise me you won't forget her story like everyone else.”

“I won't,” Yuno promised.

Letoile nodded once in response before they both descended into contemplative silence.

* * *

“My fellow citizens,” Julius Novachrono began solemnly, “on this day we remember those we lost to the fires of prejudice, hatred, and discord. Ten years ago, traitors in our own ranks enacted a coup that led to the worst tragedy our nation has witnessed since the days of the Ace Wars. We lost our illustrious king and his loyal followers to the virulent hatred that we as a nation continue to fight to this day. We also lost a friend, a leader who led his tribe with honor and dignity, and who died defending his wife, a daughter of our nation we once cast away. But that past, that dishonor – Clover Kingdom will never betray itself like it did that day ten years ago. Today, we grieve for those lost souls, for our lost king, and our lost friend. Today, we reflect on how hard we work everyday to rebuild those bonds, and establish peace across the Realm. Today, we mourn the lost, and we look towards a brighter future. We-”

“-IS THIS THE SAME BRIGHT FUTURE WHERE YOU EXECUTED THE FAMILIES OF YOUR TRAITORS!? IS IT, JULIUS NOVACHRONO!”

Immediately, members of the Golden Dawn and Crimson Lions moved to protect their king, while the elven Guards made a protective circle around Ronne, Tetia, Ratri, and Ratri's mother.

Their eyes traveled wildly around the crowd, seeking out the hateful voice.

“IS THIS THE SAME FUTURE WHERE YOU LET YOUR FAVORED FEW TAKE OVER THE COUNCIL, WHILE THOSE WHO DISAGREED WITH THE TRUCE FLED FEARING FOF THEIR LIVES!”

“I can't find them!” the tracker of the Crimson Lions barked. “They're using heavy glamour, I can't pick out the mana signature anywhere!”

“Letoile, anything!?” Captain Vangeance called from his position in front of the dais.

“Negative, Captain!” Letoile called back hoarsely.

“IS THIS THE SAME BRIGHT FUTURE WHERE YOU PARDONED THE RACE TRAITOR, JUST TO THROW HER BACK IN OUR FACE!? IS THIS YOUR FUTURE, WIZARD KING!?”

* * *

“Tetia, take our mother and fly away the minute I create an exit,” Patolli growled.

“Patolli-,” his mother began.

“-listen to Nii-san, Mother,” Ratri interrupted. “He may be an idiot big brother, but he knows his duty.”

“I'll protect her,” Tetia promised. “Just make sure you two come back safely as well.”

Ratri grinned while Patolli merely grunted in response. Before Tetia could say another word, a series of explosions crackled underneath the foundation of the seats, sending waves of debris and citizens flying into the air. Several Magic Knight squads moved quickly to stop the giant pieces of rock from crushing the screaming citizens, and save the people who were quickly falling down. The Silver Eagles split into separate units and jumped towards the explosion sites to temporarily hold up the foundation so that the levels didn't completely collapse and kill all of the citizens still in their seats.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!” Fuegoleon roared from his place behind the Wizard King. “SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!”

When Cob Portaport rushed forward, Julius Novachrono held up a palm.

“Wizard King!” Marx Francois balked with horror.

“Help evacuate the citizens, right now!” Julius thundered to the Knights scattered around the arena, some already moving citizens out of the amphitheater, while others stood in defensive positions around the king. “Not a single soul can be lost today! Do you understand? On your honor as Magic Knights of Clover Kingdom, _I order you to defend the people and our honored guests! Now!”_

Fuegoleon gritted his teeth, but didn't argue. He flashed ran towards the citizens, while Wizard King Julius flashed to where Ronne was circled by his Guard.

“Ronne, I'm so sorry my people have such a predilection for theatrics,” Julius Novachrono sighed with a sad smile. “Do forgive us for our transgressions. It seems we still have much to learn.”

“It seems so,” Ronne said disappointingly.

“Get in the portal, Ronne!” Vetto barked.

Ronne shook his head and easily pushed past Patolli and Vetto who watched irately as Ronne joined the Wizard King's side. “I will be seeking reparations after this is over, just so you know.”

Julius nodded, his smile growing with the second. “Of course, my friend. I suspect we will owe you much after this mess.”

“You will,” Ronne confirmed. Ronne tilted his head towards the elves. “Guards – defend the citizenry. As your chief, I order you to open your grimoires in protection of these people.”

“Yes, Chief!” The Guards barked in unison, none too happy.

“Run, Tetia,” Ratri warned, gesturing at Cob Portaport's glimmering portal.

But before Tetia could answer, Marx Francois' shriek resounded through the air when a spike impaled Cob Portaport where he stood.

She opened her grimoire and sent a tornado of wind at the offending blast of steel spikes when the next wave came barreling towards her chief and the king of Clover Kingdom.

* * *

“Where are the healers!?” William yelled, maneuvering his vines to catch citizens being hurled off the amphitheater's levels by the traitors.

“Ratri's at the east entrance; Owen's just outside!” Langris yelled back, using his spatial magic to snap debris out of the air and arena so that the soldiers could move more easily.

“PROTECT MOTHER!” William heard Patolli snarl.

William snapped back to see Tetia grab Patolli's sobbing mother and shoot into the air with her powerful wind magic. Once she was far enough above the amphitheater, she flew eastwards into town.

William shot a vine towards the traitor attempting to blast Tetia and Patolli's mother out of the sky. He caught him just before he released the wave of fire. Rage erupted inside his chest and he allowed his vines to fully engulf the traitor and crush him beneath their powerful tendrils.

He didn't notice his helmet had been cut through until the two halves fell to the ground, and a steady stream of blood began stream down his face and cloud his vision.

“WILLIAM!” Someone called from a far, but he didn't quite catch who.

“Bastard heir of House Vangeance,” said a cold voice from the storm of dust, “traitor to your own kind. How do you plead?”

William watched as the dust shifted to reveal a grizzled old face and a mass of light blue hair that was drenched in sweat and grime. Malice radiated off the traitor who he recognized as a member of the former noble house of Legolant.

William thought about the past few months he'd spent with the one soul who understood his pain, and knew his answer.

“Not guilty,” he smiled, exposing his bloody teeth. Patolli was worth it – he was worth William turning his back on all of humanity.

The weight of the head wound came bearing down on his shoulders. William stumbled, his vision blurry, but found that he could still stand upright. The wind didn't feel nice on his face, not with all the dust and blood in the air. He wished his mask had stayed put. He didn't want his friends and soldiers to have to fight _and_ gaze upon his horrifying visage. He wanted to show his face to Patolli when he was ready to confess, when he was brave enough to admit the truth.

William found himself chuckling halfheartedly at all the lost opportunities. Maybe in a different world, he would have opened his mouth sooner, and died an honorable man instead.

The Legolant grimaced and produced a floating red sword from his grimoire. William blinked. His vines were too busy catching soldiers and people, but soon, they would be useless. The red sword would see to that.

“THEN DIE!”

William was about to make one more quip before his violent end when something pushed him out of the way, and he went sprawling to the ground.

“MONSTER! DIE!” He heard the Legolant screech through ringing ears. William rubbed the dust and blood from his eyes and crawled back to his feet.

And found Patolli lying face-down in a pool of blood where William once stood, the red sword impaled through his chest.

“Patolli?” William called dazedly. Patolli didn't answer.

And the rage consumed William entirely.

* * *

“No,” Julius Novachrono whispered, watching as the great tree erupted from underneath the arena, wood and leaves sucking the magic and life out of every traitor as great branches and vines blooming with beautiful flowers crushed enemies to a pulp and rained blood on the Magic Knights below.

At the heart of the tree stood William Vangeance with Patolli of the Elf Tribe hanging limply in his arms.

* * *

The tree fell apart and was pulled back into the earth not long after the rest of the traitors were killed. The Golden Dawn rushed to where their captain landed in the rubble. The skidded to a stop when they realized that their captain's face was coated with blood, and that a piece of his scalp was bleeding so profusely that many feared that his skull had been cracked open during the struggle.

But William Vangeance made no indication that he felt the pain. Instead, he stumbled forward with the body in his arms before falling to his knees and hunching over Patolli's figure.

“Captain!” Langris yelled, rushing forward.

William Vangeance pressed his nose and face into the dirt begged. “Please save him. Please, please, plea-”

And so their captain wept.

* * *

William refused to do the surgery asleep, so Owen begrudgingly injected him full of local anesthetics before cutting into the shrapnel that had embedded itself in his head.

They refused to let him into Patolli's sickroom, so he took his surgery outside the elf's door, sitting upright on a stool while Owen worked to repair the skin covering his skull. He didn't hear much of what the doctor grumbled about, nor did he focus on the grim faces of his squad who'd finished cleaning up after the battle and were now standing in horror as the good doctor cut into his scalp and picked pieces of debris out of his head.

Tetia assisted, holding tongs full of bandages against the bleeding wounds so that they could soak up the liquid before it continued to splatter William face and clothes, because Tetia had been the one to speak up, the one who'd denied him entry into Patolli's room when his vines had crawled out of the crevices of the wood and threatened to shove aside anything standing between him and the man sleeping inside.

“You're dirty and soaking with blood,” she'd said. “You'll hurt him if you go in,” she'd said.

He'd hated her in that moment, but he'd also thanked her, because he'd kill himself before he ever hurt Patolli.

And so they sat outside, the good doctor stitching away at his scalp now that the debris was safely removed, while Ratri worked inside to save his brother's life.

* * *

“I'm so sorry, Cob,” Julius said with a sad smile.

“Danna, he's sleeping, lay off,” Yami Sukehiro grumbled from his own bed next to Cob Portaport's, leg strapped in a cast and pocky in his mouth since cigarettes weren't allowed in the sickroom. “How's Scarface?”

Julius shuddered. “Oh, Yami,” he started weakly, raising his head. His eyes shimmered with tears. “What are we going to do?”

* * *

“He needs food and sleep; he's been awake for three straight days sitting on that stool, and he hasn't even changed his robes!” Klaus hissed. “Vice Captain, this can't go on!”

“Lady Tetia hasn't been able to sway him,” Letoile groused. “What will we do now?”

“We're running out of options,” Yuno sighed. “We'll have to force him down and sedate him.”

“-his mother,” Mimosa interrupted suddenly.

Langris raised an eyebrow. “You want to bring Lady Vangeance here?”

Mimosa shook her head rapidly and clarified herself. “Patolli-san's mother – maybe she can convince the captain to rest.”

* * *

In the end, it was indeed Patolli's mother who convinced the captain to relieve himself of his watch, and to get some rest. He'd initially asked why, since his life was useless compared to Patolli's.

But then she'd slapped him across the face, and reminded him that his life was just as precious, and if he couldn't value Patolli's sacrifice, then perhaps he didn't deserve to be loved by him.

William slept deeply that night, and for another day after that. When he awoke, he bathed with scalding hot water, and scrubbed until every last fleck of blood and grime was gone.

* * *

Five days after the terrorist attack at the state funeral, the Golden Dawn finally approached their captain.

William Vangeance had a purple scar to match the purple eyes, and patches of skin where the purple darkened to near black. The scar reached into his forehead, cutting into his chalk-white hair. Coupled with the head wound, he looked like a monster out of a nightmare.

And yet, when the members of the brigade saw him sit down at an empty table with just a piece of bread and water for breakfast, they rushed forward almost instantly.

* * *

“It's a birthmark,” William Vangeance corrected with his indulgent smile, as if reading their minds. The smile was both empty and so full of agony that many choked back sobs in their throat. “I was born like this. Please, take a seat,” he gestured at the long, empty table.

And so they did – and William Vangeance finally told them the truth.

* * *

"My father cast me away to the Forbidden Realm until my elder brother died when I was five. Then I was brought back to become the heir. I wasn't wanted by my stepmother, so I suffered much abuse. Two days after my sixth birthday, my stepmother beat me half to death and left me to die in a snowstorm. It was the biggest one that year, and nearly impossible to see or move in, but someone woke me up before I froze to death that night. It was Patolli, of course. He slapped me awake and then carried me on his back to his home through the storm. His mother began to scold him when we arrived, but she stopped when she saw me on his back. She nursed me back to health. I survived that night because of them. Without their kindness and generosity, I wouldn't be alive today.”

William Vangeance smiled fondly and continued. “And without Patolli, I wouldn't be the man that I am today. He taught me to love myself and the world around me. He is-” William Vangeance paused before continuing, as if finding the right words for what he was about to say next. “He is my constant. He is the first person to truly make me happy.” William closed his eyes and took a deep breath before smiling again. “And I love him.”

The Golden Dawn remained silent as they watched their captain wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. “We grew up together, side by side. My father and stepmother cared little for who I interacted with, as I was meant only to be an heir on paper. Eventually, King Julius arrived at the castle one day to speak to my father, and found me walking off into the woods to play with Patolli. But before I could go, he caught up to me and asked me where I managed to get such wonderful apples, which were piled into the basket on my back. I explained my magic to him and then showed him how I created those apples, and then he asked me if I could join his brigade one day. I said yes immediately. No one else had ever shown any interest in my magic before, besides Patolli and his mother.”

“The first year in King Julius' brigade, and the world fell to pieces. Patolli and his family attended Licht and Tetia's wedding, and were wounded during the massacre. I rushed back, and found that they were safe. Three months later, Patolli received his grimoire, and I gave him a bracelet as a gift at his grimoire ceremony, and told him that I'd be by his side forever. That was the last time I saw him – until that night.”

William Vangeance didn't bother wiping the fresh tears that streamed down his face. He sighed wistfully and mustered up a wet smile. “There was a little squirrel loose in the castle,” William croaked, voice heavy with emotion, “and it brought my other half back to me. I can't thank it enough – I can't thank it enough.”

* * *

Afterwards, the elves filled in the rest of the gaps for the Golden Dawn as William Vangeance resumed his watch in front of Patolli's door.

“Dear Patolli had a crush on Licht,” Fana said to one set of Golden Dawn members. “After he received his grimoire, he immediately asked to join the guard, but because he was a child, he couldn't take him in. He came to the colony anyway, and he trained with the other warriors, and eventually, Ronne accepted his efforts. He became a Guard at seventeen, the youngest any Guard has entered a chief's service.”

“He loved Licht,” Vetto countered to some of the other Golden Dawn members. “It was a child's love, but it was his first love. The shock of losing Licht so violently, and right in front of his eyes, destroyed him. He left everything behind to take up guarding Ronne, and all because he wanted to honor Licht's memory.”

“I came with Ratri because I couldn't bear to lose him while he was away,” Patolli's mother admitted to the Golden Dawn members helping Ratri with his healing shifts, “so we came to the colony in the great forest and stayed. Ratri hated soldiering, so he chose to heal instead. I just wish he could have found a way to heal his brother's broken heart.”

“He loves too strongly,” Rhya chuckled at the Golden Dawn spying on their captain as he sat in front of Patolli's sickroom. “That's his curse. No one loves as deeply and truly as that comatose idiot.”

“Oh, he's a fool,” Ratri scoffed at the entire squad, sans William Vangeance, when they found the healer stuffing his face full of sweets in the middle of the night. They'd come into the empty dining hall to have another one of their secret meetings, but had found the sleeping elf's younger brother instead.

“He's a fool and he's a coward,” Ratri continued. “He's in love, but he won't admit it because he doesn't want to be rejected. He confessed to Licht-sama when he was fourteen. I was ten and even _I_ knew that was a bad idea. Licht-sama gently turned him down, but he _still_ spent a week crying by the river. William was away at boot camp at the time, so Mother and I had to handle his fits. Eventually we assumed he'd gotten over it, but then the tragedy happened, and he completely shut down. We told him to answer William's letters, but he never did. Mother and I wrote to William for many years before we lost contact, but he avoided William with all his might. At first, we thought he was angry William was a Magic Knight, but soon we realized that he just couldn't accept the possibility that William could choose the Magic Knights over him. So in short, he's a big baby, not a wolf. He won't bite, but he'll certainly kick up a fuss.”

No one noticed William Vangeance standing outside the dining hall, hand over his mouth, stifling the sob threatening to escape his mouth.

* * *

Patolli of the Elf Tribe woke up three weeks after the terrorist attack.

The first thing he asked was if William Vangeance was OK.

* * *

William didn't speak or try to explain his actions. He simply closed the door behind him and walked to the empty chair beside the elf's bed. When he finally sat down, he pulled Patolli into a hug. They sat there like that for some time before they finally let go, but before Patolli could pull away entirely, William cupped Patolli's face in his hands and kissed him.

They didn't speak or try to explain their actions. They simply remained in each other's arms, kissing and crying, relishing in each other's love after an eternity of separation.

* * *

“And Tetia here had plans to lock them inside a closet together,” Fana sighed, “but I guess a terrorist attack works too.”

“If anyone tries to ruin this wedding, I will summon a demon and destroy them with its power,” Tetia said pleasantly.

“I'll help,” Rhya promised.

Vetto prayed for the wedding to go off without a hitch, because if it didn't, he didn't doubt Tetia and Rhya would live up to their words.

* * *

It did. The wedding took place in the woods next to the Vangeance estate, where Patolli had once carried William on his back. Two souls that had been linked by an invisible bond for over twenty years now found themselves linked by another, equally powerful bond.

“As chief of the Elf Tribe, we now consider you one of our own through marriage,” Ronne finished. “Do you accept, William Vangeance?”

“Yes!” Ratri answered for the man whose face was exposed for the whole world to marvel at.

“Yes, yes!” Shouted Fana and Mimosa.

“Please say yes,” Fuegoleon begged, “if you don't, Yami will cut off his hand. He made some stupid bet with a Silver Eagle, you know how he is!”

But William heard little, if any of their comments. His eyes were trained on Patolli's beautiful face. Their hands were joined together, and William thought he could stay this way forever.

“I accept,” he said finally.

And then they kissed, and the whole world sighed with relief before erupting into cheers.

* * *

Patolli kissed him deeply before letting go. Their noses bumped as Patolli settled in between his legs and stared sadly down at him. “Are you sure?” He asked again.

William buried his hands in Patolli's loose hair and massaged his scalp. “How many times will you ask me the same question?”

“As many times as you'll indulge me with the same answer,” Patolli asked helplessly. “I love you, William. Please forgive me.”

William pulled one hand out of Patolli's hair and wrapped his knuckles against the larger man's forehead. “Silly elf, I forgave you a long time ago. And as for your question-” William shifted his long legs and wrapped them around Patolli's waist. “-yes, I'm sure.” William kissed his nose. “Yes, I love you.” William kissed his left cheek. “Yes, I want to be with you.” William kissed his right cheek. “Yes, my squad accepts my departure.” William kissed his chin. “Yes, I'm happy.” William kissed his forehead. “Yes, I still love you.”

And then William kissed Patolli deeply on the lips, and they melted in each other's arms, because in this world, in this time, their love was enough.

And so the story the goes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my self-indulgent epic! Reviews appreciates! *3*


End file.
